Juliet needs Romeo
by imblr
Summary: Weiss and Ruby finally tell one another their sexual interests but with people in the way and those who don't know the secrets. Will Juliet ever get Romeo back in her arms? EXPLICIT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe seriously woke up and decided to write this, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet because I like this idea a lot.**

 **Fluff, smut, lemon, watermelon** (lol), **sex** **whatever you nickname it and homosexuality will be present.**

 **Disclaimer** I do not own the RWBY characters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Those specific ice blue eyes hugged her body, that petite figure to be walking around the room early in the morning in grey boy-shorts with a white tank top knowing she was braless underneath, left her tempted.

Ever so slightly biting her bottom lip to taste her strawberry chap stick her breathing became uneven, hearing her heart-beat in her ears and then her ears soon to be warm she sat up off her elbows.

Opening her mouth hoping her voice didn't seem too shaky, she managed to utter her name "Ruby?" she immediately turned around to smile.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, her silver blue eyes drawn to her unique face and mind that black tank top she was wearing seemed to have made everything else about her stand out, but there was that light pink pigment across her lips she kept looking back and forth from her eyes.

A moment of silence went by as Ruby could tell her hesitation, after graduating out of Beacon they both finally decided to move away and go to a university together, managing it alone.

"I won't judge," Ruby sat at the bottom of the bed before raising her manicured nails up in defence "common Weiss you're making me curious." Ruby lightly took a hold of Weiss forearm giving it a light squeeze.

"Ruby," she sighed before looking away "what do you think about lesbians?" Managing to spit it out Weiss leaned on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't mind if people are lesbian, I mean if they're attracted to girls than guys then so be it, they are," Ruby explained wondering where this discussion was going "why?" moving closer to Weiss to sit on her hips she forced Weiss to look at her.

"I haven't told you that I'm interested in girls," Looking outside the big window as her blush crept over her cheeks Ruby smirked "that's fine by me." Ruby reassured Weiss with her soft voice Weiss loved listening to.

Sighing again Weiss looked at Ruby to sit up and cup her face "I'm interested in you, that's what bothers me." Saying that released some tension off her shoulders as Ruby giggled, Weiss got off the bed to pace around the room.

"I can't believe I just sprung that out on you, you know what forget that I said that, it's doesn't matter it'll just set us awkward," hoping that this conversation didn't need to go anywhere, Weiss turned around to look at Ruby fiddling with her fingers.

Raising her head as Ruby eyes wandered around the room before focusing on Weiss "Is it too late to tell you that I'm bi-sexual?" Slightly chuckling as she smiled whilst on the other hand Weiss jaw-dropped with her mouth wording the words, o-m-g.

"You didn't tell me!"

"That's because you never asked, you asked about lesbians but I was hoping you'd say bi-sexual at least!" Ruby tried to explain as Weiss stood to just smirk at her.

"This opens a whole new world, you know that." Weiss commented, Ruby nodded as the two girls giggled with one another, crawling onto the bed Ruby fell on her back as Weiss hovered over her body.

"How long have you been hiding your secret?" Weiss asked to see Ruby shrug.

"To notice that I found a sexual attraction and turn-on with guys and girls, how long have you been keeping your skeleton in your closet?" Ruby asked back as Weiss smiled.

Chuckling at her thought she decided to tell "it was when Pyrrha kissed me," Weiss said to watch Ruby face dismiss from a smiling face to a shocked one "Pyrrha is lesbian?!" Jumping to assumptions Weiss shook her head.

"No, she's bisexual like you, it's just when she came out to me." Weiss explained it shortly as Ruby nodded, suddenly but just slowly Weiss lowered her head to then be close as feeling Ruby breath over her lips keeping eye-contact until her eyelids started to lower as Weiss took the kill and latched her lips onto Ruby's.

The sign she hoped for was soon to be received as Ruby kissed back, giving the same amount of passion she was giving she got back, ringing her arms around Weiss neck Ruby played with her hair whilst Weiss used her free hand to caress Ruby soft skinned body moving it from her neck to her hips and then her bubble butt as Weiss squeezed it softly, earning a moan that excited Weiss ever so more as they unlocked their closed lips to finally feel sensations of their exhilaration raise higher.

Slowly moving off Ruby lips she had wished not to, but patiently leaving light kisses on her jawline to go down towards her neck over her chest, annoyed with the fabric that covered her erect nipples Weiss pulled them over Ruby head to throw the piece of clothing in whichever direction to come in contact with pierced nipples.

"You've had them pierced?" Weiss asked as Ruby blushed before nodding; Weiss smirked to lightly kiss them as she then let her mouth envelop her breasts, smelling vanilla and roses intoxicated Weiss to want more, to explore more of her body she been teasing with or more so to be hiding from her this long because of their secrets.

Hoping Weiss wasn't moving too fast she looked at Ruby as Ruby looked down at her, arching her back to give more permission more urges to carry on, taking that note Weiss moved downwards to leave kissed across her smooth flat stomach, pushing their blanket further down so Weiss could take a little bit more.

Moving up to kiss Ruby lips she looked at her for her to be reassuring that she can carry on "you want me to?" Weiss question didn't finish but was answered with Ruby kissing her, Ruby felt a smile as she let go bite her bottom lip, the taste of strawberry as she smiled.

Weiss took hold of Ruby boy-shorts to take remove that item of clothing, pulling them down her toned legs she threw the shorts elsewhere in the room, observing the woman below her as she looked at her blushing but flustered face, Weiss softly smiled to discard her tank top but softly ran her hands over Ruby legs to lightly pull them apart.

Ruby stared back at Weiss, suddenly biting her lip in an uncharacteristic gesture of uncertainty. Weiss noticed her playing with her nipples, eager to know but a little hesitant with what was going to happen. Weiss moved in closer, keeping her eyes on hers. To be honest, Weiss couldn't look away. The mix of emotions she perceived in her eyes flustered but anxious intrigued Weiss furthermore.

Weiss dipped her head down, and gently pulling her legs further apart, holding her gaze, leaning forward, waiting for the definitive sign.

Finally, Weiss got it. Ruby watched Weiss expressionlessly for a long moment, and then slowly closed her eyes, leaning her head back, waiting for it.

Weiss almost whimpered with excitement and relief, and slid closer between her legs, she reached up to grasp the band of her panties – wearing her lacy black ones with a little red bow– Weiss helped her lift her hips to slide them gently down, noting the tremble in her legs as she did so.

Weiss assumed that the two of them were holding their breaths when her mouth settled on her again – Ruby let out a long sigh without helping the soft moan afterwards.

Noting Ruby was very quiet as Weiss tongue explored her all over again – she didn't moan or whimper, but Weiss was able to read her reactions from the little gasps and tiny sighs she gave her. Weiss began searching with relish and found with euphoria the spots that made her tremble, the spots that made her gasp, and the ones that made her draw in her breath as though to moan for more.

Weiss felt her shudder as soon as her tongue slid inside her, and then she settled her mouth on her fully, her lips teasing and caressing her slit as Weiss tongue delved deeper still, seeking the taste to which Weiss was already hopelessly addicted to.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Disrupting their time together as Ruby jolted to sit up, scaring Weiss to quickly move back as she watched Ruby look at her door to then quickly grab her undergarments before pulling her shorts on and then her tank-top to then pull over a jumper whilst Weiss sighed as she reached for her tank top as Ruby answered the door.

"Hey doll," knowing who it was Weiss rolled her eyes, forgetting that fragment of information that Ruby was already taken by her boyfriend.

* * *

 **And I'll be ending it here.**

 **Hehe tell me who do you think is behind that door? There's pretty much a hint and there'll be no OC's in this so I'm not messing with you. :)**

 **I might leave this as a one-shot… Meh I don't know but what do you think? It's my first female/female piece.**

 **Lol, take care! X**

 **11:10AM 30/05/2015**


	2. Authors Note

Ok, so I'm quite surprised at the number of followers there are for this one-shot, so instead of PM-ing all.

I want to ask, what do you expect for the next chapter?

Let me know by reviewing or sending me a PM.


End file.
